PROJECT SUMIVIARY Lithium whose proprietary names include Eskalith, Lithane, Lithonate, Lithobid and others, is administered as lithium carbonate and used for treatment of the bipolar disorders (BD), mania, and manic-depressive illness. A disadvantage of lithium is the narrow therapeutic range (0.4 -1.2 mmol/L), which necessitates therapeutic drug monitoring. The concentration of lithium in serum, plasma, urine, or other body fluids have been determined by flame emission photometry, atomic absorption spectroscopy or electrochemically using ion-selective electrode. Serum analysis, the most useful specimen for lithium monitoring is most commonly quantified by automated spectrophotometric assay. However, the laboratory procedures are complex and time consuming. As chronic disease self-management models evolve, there is an increasing need to provide patients with the tools to monitor and manage their care. A home- based lithium level test would provide BD patients and their families with the tools to monitor their lithium levels on a regular basis and adjust treatment accordingly as directed by their health professional. Y&ijjf- Of PROJECT NARRATIVE As chronic disease self-management models evolve, there is an increasing need to provide patients with the tools to monitor and manage their care. A home-based lithium level test would provide BD patients and their families with the tools to monitor their lithium levels on a regular basis and adjust treatment accordingly as directed by their health professional. V^^*7